


Though Hell Should Bar The Way

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Highwayman - Freeform, but we'll ignore that, highwayman - Freeform, this takes a small diversion from the original poem, yeah i am going there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: HighwaymanMAJOR CHARACTER DEATH





	Though Hell Should Bar The Way

**Author's Note:**

> ALFRED NOYES y’all, he doesn’t pull punches, but this is also not like the poem, fyi, it’s a different brand of dark.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, read the full poem. The one that is often listed online is a LOT shorter, and the original is way better! xx

The trees blow gusty along the dirt path, and Harry cocks his hat back because he can barely see into the darkness. The moon looks more like a coin than something to light his way, and he has far to go before the night is over.

“I will come for you,” he said, and he takes his promises at face value.

He lost his way.

 

The path is like a ribbon, but one that’s gone tangled, and Harry knows simply that he needs to head west. The bag at his hip is heavy with gold, the gold he needs for the escape he and Louis have planned. Louis made a joke about travellers _harrying_ him, and Harry went solemn.

“Watch for me by moonlight.”

Louis smiled. “I will watch.”

 

Louis’ family’s inn is dark when Harry arrives. He wrenches and shoves his way inside, throat cold with concern as he does so, unconcerned of the noise he causes.

Inside, he finds the floor littered with bodies wearing red coats.

He tiptoes around their lifeless bodies, trying to stay out of their blood and off of their clothing. He moves to the stairs, trying to work his way higher up in order to find Louis.

He finds Louis slumped at the foot of his window, arms on the casement, right shoulder bloody.

“I knew you’d come looking for my boy,” Harry hears just before he’s knocked back into Louis’ body by a musket shot.


End file.
